Psucode Samurai's one shot
by Delfim the Black kitsune
Summary: Hey everyone, this is Psucode Samurai's wining one shot finally out. I hope you enjoy it. And here I leave a challenge for you: If Naruto had a harem of pokegirls, in which neither were fox girls, who would they be? This is a Naruto/pokegirl story. Onwards!


**Delfim: **Time to uphold my promise and do the challenge.

**Ego: **About time. What have you been doing?

**Delfim: **So this was about my one shot challenge to keep people interested. It is a Naruto/pokegirl one shot, which was tough as shit to come up with issued by Psucode Samurai. The tough part was when he ranted that most crossovers like this had Naruto starting with a vixen or similar starter, so I came up with a new idea.

**Ego: **That is freaky on it's own.

**Lust: **Who cares? Just do it!

**Delfim: **Fine, lusty bitch. So everyone here it is. Just to get everyone set, it starts on the Naruto/Sasuke bitch match at the Valley of the End.

**Ego: **Dude, you are starting at the End? You have so many freaking problems.

**Lust shots Ego on the head with a shotgun.**

**Delfim: **WTF, LUST? YOU JUST KILLED HIM? WHY?

**Lust: **Because I want the story god dammit! And besides he will be back… once you get enough reviews.

**Delfim: **I hope the fans like it than. If you want extra information on any pokegirl that I put on this story or any of the other, go to this site . #NameB2 everything there is to pokegirls is there… unless you know a better site, of course.

**Psucode Samurai, this is for you!**

**Pokegirls, Naruto's new path!**

Naruto and Sasuke stood, staring at each other. After Naruto had gone all jack shit and turned into Kyubi, Sasuke had to activate "bitch mode with wings"tm, and the battle was now at its climax as both powered up their ultimate attacks that would make a lot of fangirls around our world to droll at the sight.

(**Lust: **Are you acting as the narrator now?

**Delfim: **What? Never tried it before, decided to do it now!

**Lust: **Well quit it, you are joking with an epic fight here!

**Delfim: **As If I haven't done that before… )

As both boys jumped to meet in mid air, their powers at the max, and not caring that an explosion at that altitude will force a very rough landing, provably on their flea size brains…

(**Lust: **I have said it before, stop it!)

They yelled each others names in the most gayest, yaoi fan attractor tone ever.

(**Lust: **That is it, die!

**Delfim: **Okay okay, jeez! Watch out with that pan… OH NO NOT THE BALLS!)

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"DOOOOOOOOOORKS!"

Before either of the two could comprehend what was going on, another person had appeared between the two, grabbed both their arms and threw them away from each other in a Kakashi-like manner they had experienced not too long ago.

The result were massive explosions on each side of the river's banks.

As both got up to see who dared to mess with their fight, they saw a man, roughly 3 years older than them, yellow spiky hair, blue ocean eyes, an orange with black flames jacket, black shirt, black cargo pants and black tennis. The most chocking part was… he had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

"I got to say it, Sexebi, it was right on the nick of time." Said the man as he looked over his shoulder. A short girl, around 4'4", with light green skin, wide, blue eyes with black rings around them, short green hair that curls up in a crest, two small antennae on her brow and fairy-like wings came hovering over him. She also wore no clothing on her slender, petite body.

"Hey, I am the mistress of time, you know." Said the now identified Sexebi, with a huge pout. "I told you I could get you back to your time."

"That didn't stopped you from all the other times where you missed. I swear time must really be complicated if you would miss the right time and just send us to the freacking dinosaur era." Said a feminine voice.

Besides the still unidentified man, a black mass that makes up the body of a translucent being, with eyes that shine of solid gold on a very canine face with no mouth to speak of, and with tall ears atop her head, appeared. While obviously muscular and feminine, it was hard to get any definition of this being with the exception of her chest that looks to be D-Cup.

"Anubust, you meanie! It is hard to deal with time, you know?" yelled the now outraged Sexebi.

"Harder than Naruto-kun in heat? I doubt it." Came the answer from yet another feminine voice as a mass of water started to move in the river. Then, from the river, came a five and a half feet tall, whitish-blue, no feather… bird? Her wings were separate appendages from her arms, and were likewise featherless, having long flaps of skin at the ends that allow them to double as powerful flippers when she is submerged. Her feet were clawed, with a back-toe that allows her to have a sure grip on the surface. The only hair on her body hung from her head down to just past her shoulders, the same color as her skin. She had patches of a deeper navy blue color over her eyes, giving her face an exotic look. The nipples of her C-cup breasts were this color also.

"You too, Lugiass?" yelled Sexebi before latching herself to the man's right arm. "Naruto-kun, the girls are bullying me!"

"Consider this punishment for that first time travel where you sent me to a gay bar!" answered the now identified Naruto, scaring the shit out of the Chibi Naruto and Sasuke.

"I told you it was an accident! I swear!" said the distressed Sexebi.

"Fine fine, we have other matters to deal with. Hey mini-me!" as soon as Naruto yelled that, chibi Naruto looked up. "Good news for you, you won a trip to the wonderful world of pokegirls. All will be explained on the other side!" said a too happy Naruto as he grabbed the chibi Naruto and before the last one could even understand what was going on, threw him into a white hole that Sexebi created, before it was closed.

"Are you sure he fell on the right place?" asked Anubust, concerned.

"He will be fine, I am here ain't I?" asked Naruto. Then he got a nasty grin on his face as he turned to Sasuke. "Now you, Sasuke-chan. Time for an ass-whopping!"

As the four beings turned to Sasuke, he could only scream.

********LATER**********

Kakashi was running top speed to get to the valley of the end before his students tried to power a rasenvschido bomb. However, as he got closer, he got a bit confused as he heard no sounds of fighting. As he came closer, he saw a sight that made him go wide eyed.

Sasuke was on the floor, bloodied and wounded. Sitting on his back was our hero just looking at his nails. "Tsk, not worthy of my time."

"Who… who are you?" asked Kakashi on guard.

"Who do you think dresses in orange, has yellow spiky blond hair and has this whisker marks?" asked Naruto rhetorically.

"… summer Santa Claus?" asked Kakashi hopeful.

"Yes, that is… wait what? NO, not the fucking Santa, you prick! I'm Naruto, you dumbass! There isn't even a summer Santa Claus!"

"Well, tendencies have to start somewhere…"

"Save it, before I shove it up your ass! Now just get the prick so I can scare the crap out of ba-chan and go to spend the night of my life in Konoha!"

Kakashi giggled. "You know, I don't think that bringing Sasuke back will get you that far with Sakura. Maybe a date, but that is it."

"Who said anything about Sakura?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Kakashi stood quiet a full five seconds before eye smiling. "So you finally noticed poor Hinata. Thanks god, she looked so desperate!"

"Wait, what? The fuck are you talking about?"

Kakashi stopped there again, trying to think of possibilities. "Ino?"

"Nope."

"Ayame?"

"No."

"Anko Mitarashi?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND? SHE WANTS MY BLOOD, NOT MY SEED! THERE IS A DIFFERENCE!"

"Ten-ten?"

"She is cute, but no."

"… FUCK! WHO IS SHE?"

"Better question, Kakashi: who are they? And for the record, all questions will be answered with in the Hokage tower." Said Naruto with a smile.

Kakashi actually pouted at this but sighed. "Fine, but you got to answer me there."

"Deal." Said Naruto. "Meet you there!"

"Wait, aren't you going to help me with this?" asked Kakashi pointing to Sasuke.

"Dude, I just beat the crap out of that fucker, you think I want to carry him? The only reason I would do that for was to brag out I kicked his ass, but he wasn't even worthy of that. Do it yourself. Besides, you did nothing so far, be useful!" and with that, Naruto ran towards his home village.

Kakashi sighed and threw Sasuke over his shoulder before following after Naruto, muttering about ungrateful students and how they always acted so superior.

*********At the gates*********

Sakura waited hopeful for the return of her "Sasuke-kun". She had faith Naruto would do it, he promised that much and she knew he would never go back on his word.

As she mused over this, a strange man came walking out of the forest. Tall, wearing orange jacket, blond hair… you know the one. Sakura, however, didn't.

"Excuse me, have you seen any sight of a small guy dressed in orange jumpsuit?" she asked, hopeful.

Naruto looked surprised before he got a wicked smile. "Why do you want to know? Is he your boyfriend?"

"AS IF! That dork could never be my boyfriend, he is an idiot!"

"Perfect match if I ever saw one." Said Naruto, making her fume.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" yelled Sakura.

"I am the guy who went and threw the guy you asked about in a time vortex and gave the guy you are waiting for an ass whopping." Said Naruto.

It took a second to register what he had said, and it only became clearer when Kakashi appeared with Sasuke on his back, very bloodied. "YOU MONSTER!" yelled Sakura as she rushed to him, fist ready to strike.

To the shock of anyone in the area, the man sidestepped and gave her a light kick in the ass, making her fall face first on the ground. "Come on, show me your best. I won't even use my hands."

Sakura got up and ran again, fist cocked back before Naruto… headbutted her to the ground.

"What do you know, it's softer than I thought." Joked Naruto. "I mean, with suck a big forehead, I thought you would have a hard skull. Nah!"

Sakura cried in pain, making Naruto snort. "Right there. You call yourself ninja, but you cry over a headbut? What's wrong with you? Act tough, be tough, geez!"

"Who are you?" yelled a voice making Naruto turn to see Ino, furious. "And why are you attacking Sakura?"

"She attacked me, Blondie. I just countered. Besides, I didn't touch her with my hands, it was all body going, so I had a good enough handicap."

Ino growled before she prepared to apply one of her mind jutsus on the guy only for him to substitute. Ino looked around, trying to understand which body she had invaded until her tongue hanged out. He had substituted with… a dog. Ino was now stuck in a dog's body. At least it was a beautiful golden retriever. (**Lust: **Really? Beautiful retriever? **Delfim: **What? I like dogs! And foxes, but that is beside the point!)

She quickly cancelled the jutsu but she could feel it wasn't quickly enough as she felt the stranger press a kunai to her neck. "You lose, Blondie."

"What are you doing?" said a timid voice. Naruto turned to see Hinata and Shino. What alarmed him was the huge amount of bugs coming to him.

"Oh uh!" said Naruto as he went to his pouch and took… bug spray. "No insect moves! I have a spray and I am not afraid to use it!"

Shino didn't know what that spray was for, but the image in it showing a dead bug was enough to make him retreat his bugs.

"Wise choice. I really don't want to beat Kiba's record in number of fleas in my body." Said Naruto.

"What's going on?" yelled an authoritarian voice.

"And they keep popping up, like cockroaches. Now I see why other ninja villages would hate the leaf." Said Naruto as he turned only to smile. "Well if it isn't ba-chan…"

Before he could finish, he had to bend down just to avoid a super powered punch to the face. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO CAL ME BA-CHAN?" yelled the enraged Hokage, Tsunade, as she tried to pummel the stranger.

"Let's see: Orange, wiskers and balls to do just that, who do you think I am?" asked Naruto as he jumped back.

Tsunade looked at him for a while before, with a smile, she said "Summer Santa Claus?"

"Yes I WHAT?" yelled Naruto, incredulous.

"TOLD YOU!" yelled Kakashi.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME? NO ONE CAN JUST GUESS I AM NARUTO? REALLY? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" yelled the enraged boy.

"PROVE IT!" yelled Tsunade.

Naruto grumbled before pulling his necklace out. "See this, old crone, you gave it to me as part of a bet that got you to be Hokage. Do you believe me now?"

Tsunade just looked at the jewel in shock. Sakura got up and yelled "YOU CAN'T BE NARUTO! YOU LOOK 3 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU SHOULD BE! DROP THE HENGE!"

"For the love of crap shut your trap! Oooooh, you're such a shit!" saying Naruto as he rubbed his ears. "Didn't I just hit you? This is no henge! This is real!"

"Then how do you explain your differences?" asked Tsunade.

"How about I tell you in a more private place?" asked Naruto until an Anbu appeared.

"Hokage-sama, the council wants to know how the retrieval mission is progressing." Said the Anbu in monotone voice.

"How about the kid is battered up, bloodied and ready to be arrested for trying to kill a fellow ninja? Of course they won't do it to their golden boy, but that is the report I am giving." Informed Naruto.

"Naruto!" said Tsunade in shock.

"Then I shall inform the council immediately." Said the Anbu as he disappeared.

"Are you crazy, Naruto? The council will be mad about this!" said Tsunade.

"As if I am afraid of them. Those old crones have been trying to have me, at the very least exiled for years! You think I am scared of them now, you are dead wrong." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"You don't understand, Naruto, they can make it impossible for you to become Hokage!" said Tsunade as she tried to coax him to calm down.

"I have no reason to aspire for that anymore Ba-chan." He said, shocking all into silence. "I only wanted the place to prove my worth and get respect. But due to some… accident caused by… myself… I got to meet people that gave me more than simple respect. I received… love!"

Sakura pffed. "As if anyone would ever love an idiot like you!"

It was at that moment the wind picked Naruto's jacket a bit and they saw a set of six red and white balls. One of them opened and a portion of light slipped out of it, forming a form beside Naruto.

The light stopped and before them was now a girl that left all shocked. She was tall, taller than Naruto by a few inches, wearing a white light armor that had a full facemask with a cross-like symbol on the front and a line of spikes starting from the forehead and going down the back. Her black hair reached the small of her back and a pair of large, glowing wings out of their back. She carried two golden swords on her hands.

"I won't tolerate any more of your comments, wrench! Naruto-sama doesn't need to hear any of your senseless ramblings. However, I still demand that you apologize to him, in order to give you a chance at redemption." Said the girl in an authoritarian tone.

Everyone just looked shocked at this while Naruto just shook his head. "Kenshin-chan, there is no need, I really deserve such comment."

"But…"

"You don't know how I was before I met you and the others, Kenshin-chan. I was an idiot, a fool, and that is how I left this world. So they wouldn't know me any other way. Let them say what they want." Said Naruto.

The girls black eyes shined behind the face mask as she suddenly bowed. "My master, your forgiveness knows no bounds. I shall do as you command."

Naruto smiled as he then rubbed the girl head in affection. "Thank you, Kenshin-chan."

Everyone could just see the pink background with little stars all around Kenshin after that, making them rub their eyes and try to dispel the genjutsu, which didn't work.

"Then, if I am not required, I shall return to my pokeball." Said Kenshin.

"Very well." Said Naruto as she suddenly turned into light again and everyone saw her enter in the pokegirl again. "She is such a nice pokegirl, even for Redeemer." He then turned to Sakura and said "She is one of the people that has showed me love, Sakura. I would advise you to rethink your words before saying them out loud." He then turned to Tsunade and said "Where was I?"

As Tsunade was about to say something, the Anbu reappeared. "The council demands a meeting with the Hokage and all members of the rescue party."

"Rescue? More like capture!" said Naruto. "But fine, let's go!"

"Are you kidding me?" yelled Tsunade. "Most of the team is in the hospital, we only have two members good enough to even be in the council room!"

"I am just following orders." Said the Anbu.

Naruto, however, was interested on what Tsunade said. "Two? What happened to the others? Are they okay?" asked Naruto in worry.

Tsunade smiled. Definitely Naruto. "Well, Chouji and Neji are in bad shape, but I believe I can save them. Kiba needs treatment, but is conscious. Shikamaru is fine and Rock Lee is in bed. So only you and Shikamaru can be in the council room. But they need my constant supervision!"

"Well, tell the council to fuck off!" said Naruto, shocking all. "They can't demand stuff, they are the council! They give advices! Tell them to shove it and wait until you can answer their call! YOU ARE THE HOKAGE! ACT LIKE ONE!"

Tsunade thought about those words before she turned to the Anbu and said "Tell them that I am too busy to answer their call, but will do so at earliest convenience."

"But Hokage-sama…"

"This is an order!" yelled Tsunade.

The Anbu was quick to leave after that.

"Nice, ba-chan. If you were a guy, I would compliment you for your balls." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"And if you didn't just gave me a light about my own job, I would kill you for that comment." Said Tsunade.

"Aww, so cute. Now I truly feel loved. Anyway, I'm going home." Said Naruto. "Call me tomorrow when it's time to face the geezers. I have a few surprises."

"Very well." Said Tsunade as she left to the hospital.

Naruto smiled as he walked down the street, ignoring everything and everyone as he went to his little dump.

Once in there, he cleaned everything, since he now had a real reason to do it: he wasn't living alone anymore after all. He took a couple of hours to fully do it, but once he did, he fell exhausted on the couch. "Thank god this is over."

"A cleaning is too much for you, Naruto?" asked a voice of a girl Naruto didn't knew had been released.

Naruto turned back to see a sight that would make most humans of the pokegirl time freeze in fear. A human form Dronza. Her skin an exotic purple color due to her poisonous nature as her blood red eyes shined with… amusement?

"Yeah, well… I am not used to it." Said Naruto. "It can be pretty rough on a guy."

To tell the truth, the Dronza in front of him was the third pokegirl he had ever caught, and something that made him incredibly famous. She had hated him time and time again. In fact, she pretty much tried to kill him any chance she could. She only changed when he beat her alone in a battle and took care of her after. For a while, she still resented him, but became respectful of his wishes and orders until… he finally wormed himself into her black heart.

"I would think you would love it rougher than any other, mister whips and chains." Said the Dronza. "I still have the marks in my ass."

"Erika!" growled Naruto in warning. "Do not give me ideas or I will have you screaming again!"

"If it is the same way you made me last time, I am all for it." She then turned to look around. "I can't believe you used to live here. What a dump!"

"Yeah, well, it's home." Said Naruto.

"Nã hã! Tomorrow, you are getting us a new home. This place is not worth our time!" said Erika.

"You really are spoiled." Said Naruto with a smile. "A spoiled Dronza, the researchers would have a field day with you."

The girl growled. "Don't even think about it! I may not hate you, prick, but I still hate most of humanity. I would destroy this place if you didn't told me not to."

"I know, but what can I say?" said Naruto.

"You can say Sex Now!" said Erika.

"Now?" asked Naruto. "Are you sure?"

"Me and all the others." Said Erika. "After all, we have to christen our new home."

**SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME CHOCOLATE COVERED LEMON… oh wait, no chocolate:**

Naruto smirked as he palmed her ass, noticing that indeed the marks of their previous lovemaking were still there, making her moan as he kissed her. They battled for dominance for a short time before Naruto made her fall on the sofa.

"So we are starting with the sofa?" asked Erika. "A little bit rough on the back, but better then the stony cavern where you first caught and tamed me."

"You are never going to let me live it down, are you?" asked Naruto as he proceeded to trace kisses on her neck.

"Hehehehe, it was that day that I saw a human wielding the greatest amount of hatred I have ever seen." Said Erika, reminiscing.

To fight the Dronza, Naruto had pulled Kyubi's power. Needless to say that the Dronza was impressed by him and the hatred he showed. What neither expected was for Kyubi to take over, be horny, and have a dragon fetish all of the sudden. The Dronza was tamed, dragon form, on the stony ground before Kyubi caught the Dronza.

"Well, I am not complaining." Said Naruto as he grabbed her ass checks harder, making the pokegirl moan. "I got this great piece of ass from it."

"While I am flattered that you love my ass, I hope you won't forget the rest of me!" said Erika. "I have more than just a nice ass."

"Indeed." Said Naruto as he started to knead her breasts. "You have a nice pair here too." With that, he started to lick her nipples, a clear purple liquid flooding out of them.

"Ha, I really am glad that Kyubi made you immune to poisons. I never had my breasts licked like that!" said Erika.

Kyubi, when he noticed that Dronzas, in human form, were poisonous, made sure Naruto's body was immune to most if not all poisons. After all, if he intended to have fun with the dragoness, Naruto had to survive as well.

Naruto kept licking her breasts as the acidic taste of her "milk" filled his mouth, like a really acid chewing gum. His hand went lower and started to tease her folds. He smirked when he felt how wet she was. "My slutty dragoness, all ready for the taking."

"You know I am, so why are you waiting?" asked Erika, between moans.

"Because I am so damn thirsty." Said Naruto as he went down on her and started licking her.

"HA! Oh that's good!" moaned the Dronza as Naruto kept licking her pussy juice. "Ha, you really have been practicing!"

"Duh, I have an harem! It is my job to make sure everyone is pleased." Said Naruto in a husky tone. "Plus, you really are tasty."

He kept licking her pussy, going for her clit a few times before trusting his tongue inside of her. What he failed to notice was his other pokeballs opening as four other silhouettes spread through the house, leaving one there to watch them.

"Oh god!" yelled Erika. "I'm I'm HA!"

Naruto cheered as he tasted the rush of female fluid from her orgasm. He lapped at it for a while before getting up and starting to undress. Appearing completely in the nude, the Dronza licked her lips. "Now that is a sight to see."

"I would prefer if you felt it." Said Naruto as he came closer and trusted in.

"Kyah! So rough!" said Erika in bliss.

"Because that is how you like it." Said Naruto as he violently started to trust into her. Grabbing her breasts for extra leverage, he went hard and deep. Her insides were soft and wrapped tightly around him, making this very intense, almost cross eye level.

"YES, YES, FUCK ME YOU MONSTER! TURN MY INSIDES OUT!" yelled Erika in bliss.

Naruto grabbed hard onto her breasts, his hands sinking into them as his trusts became erratic. "Kami, Erika, so tight it almost hurts!"

"QUIT WHINING AND TRUST MORE YOU IDIOT! HA! OH! HUM!"

Naruto would have chuckled at her answer if he wasn't too busy enjoying her. His trusts got even more erratic as he grunted. "I am going to cum!"

"INSIDE! I LOVE IT INSIDE!" yelled Erika.

And came he did, making the Dronza moan at the feeling of being filled.

"Oh god." Whispered Erika as she slumped down on the couch.

"Around this parts, we call him Kami." Joked Naruto as he pulled out, a smile on his face.

It only grew as he heard a voice behind him say "I would prefer to call him Naruto, if I may." Turning around, he saw the sight of Kenshin, on her knees, her armor nowhere to be seen, revealing her cream skin and perfect face as her black hair fell down behind her back. Her black eyes shining with nothing sort of love.

"To think when we first met you tried to beat me up." Said Naruto. "And now, you are so docile."

"For you, my Lord. I could never, ever, be like this for anyone else." Said Kenshin with a gentle, loving smile.

Kenshin had come to his party as his second pokegirl, when he was just beginning. He had gone for a hunt and had collected a Buzzbreast he had no intention of keeping. He went to find someone to trade her with when someone offered him a deal he couldn't pass: a fighting pokegirl, Amazonwu, for that Buzzbreast. Naruto thought he had the better end of the deal!

Until he opened the pokegirl that night to find a not so happy Hiperdoll which wanted to kill him, had he not beaten her. For the next days, the Hiperdoll kept making things more and more difficult. Especially with her comments of how she was going to find her old tamer and rip him a new one once she had beaten up Naruto.

Her change of heart happened when they were attacked by a mantis. The Hiperdoll ran for her dear life, only for the best to go after her and pin her down. When she was about to be killed by the beast, Naruto had thrown a rasengan to the ugly one's face. Needless to say, the Hiperdoll was shocked to the core. Much more, when Naruto came to her and checked if she was okay.

When she asked why he saved her, the boy smiled and said "Because you are my pokegirl. The moment I had your pokeball, I promised I would make every single effort to make you the best. And I never go back on my word."

With that, he threw himself into battle with the mantis. Only he wasn't there alone for long as after a shine of light, a Redeemer had joined him in the battle. Thus is the tale of Kenshin, the Redeemer.

"I am not proud of that time." Said Kenshin, looking at the ground. "I did many horrible things to you."

"Meh, you kept me on my toes, that is what you did. And I never took it personally. You were in a time of pain and I was there for you to vent the anger on. Believe me, this village has done the same." Said Naruto as he rubbed her check.

Kenshin had her eyes shining again as she looked up. "Truly your forgiveness knows no bounds, my Master. Still, allow me to repent for my own mistakes."

Naruto got a perverted smile on his face. "Well, there is one way to start on that." With that, he pointed to his still erect cock.

"At once." Said Kenshin as she slowly crawled to him and started stroking his length, eliciting some groans. Before she could put it in her mouth, however, Naruto stopped her. "Remember just because I am immune to Erika´s poison, doesn't mean you are."

Kenshin noted as she started dripping some saliva in his cock, smearing it around to dilute Erika´s pussy juice. Once it was safe, she started taking him into her small mouth.

"OH, that's nice." Complimented Naruto as he massaged her head, eliciting a few moans from the girl.

She started to lick his length, her tongue going all around his meat as he groaned at her skill. Taking more at each moment, she started bobbing up and down on him while he massaged her scalp, making her moan, which only made the experience that much better.

"Geez, girl, you gona dry me! I think I could cum just now!" said Naruto.

Kenshin smiled. Truth be told, Naruto had a weak spot for blow jobs, though he enjoyed normal sex more. But if one did a blow job to him, he would be a quick burst. Taking the cock out of her mouth, she started pumping the staff with her hand while saying "Feel free to cum, master. I shall take all of your seed."

"Tempting." Said Naruto as he grabbed her face and made her take him deep as he simply face-fucked her, not that she minded though. "Gah, I'm going to blow!"

Kenshin just hummed in her mouth as a sigh of "Go ahead" before her mouth was filled with cream. Moaning at the taste, she drank it before turning to her master, who was pulling her up and against the wall. "Delicious."

"This will be even more." Said Naruto as he rubbed his still hard dick to her slit. "By the way, if you are out, where are the others?"

"They spread around the house after hearing about christen the house, sir." Said Kenshin, trusting her hips to get more of that feeling while trying not to moan. "I don't know exactly who will be where except Lugiass will probably take the bathroom and Kurohime will take the bedroom."

"Tipical of those two." Said Naruto as he kept teasing her, his hands kneading her breasts too. "Then the other two only have the kitchen to go."

"Master, this house is really small." Complained Kenshin, a megathon blush in her face that made her look adorable while she bit her lips in frustration for being teased.

"Another one? Fine, I will get a new house if possible by tomorrow. Any sort of request about it?" asked Naruto.

"Just that it is bigger than this one, but maybe a training area outside would be nice." Said Kenshin before she moaned. "Please, master, I can't take it anymore!"

"Beg for it." Said Naruto. "let me hear you beg."

"PLEASE! OH LORD PLEASE! I CAN'T… NO MORE! I NEED YOU!" yelled Kenshin.

"Very well." With that, he grabbed her ass and made her wrap her legs around him as he banged her against the wall.

"YES, OH GOD YES!" yelled Kenshin.

"Kami, you are tight." Said Naruto.

While not like Erika, Kenshin was tight, but much more wet, so it made all kinds of noises.

"Can you hear that? It's your pussy making happy noises." Said Naruto in a whispery voice.

"No, don't say that. It's embarrassing!" said Kenshin, trying to hide her face in his chest.

"But you look so cute when you are embarrassed." Said Naruto as he gave more forceful trusts into her. "It makes me want you more."

"Ha! Hum! Ha! You are so mean~!" said Kenshin.

"And yet, you love me." Said Naruto.

"I do, I do!" said Kenshin between pants. "Body and soul, I do!"

Naruto kept trusting as her wetness went down his staff into his tights, making him shiver a bit… not in a bad way though. "Look at you dripping. If I keep this up, we will make a pool in the living room. Lugiass would be ecstatic about it."

"Noooo~! Stop bullying me!" said Kenshin in a sweet voice, showing she was close.

"You don't seem like you mind." Teased Naruto before he grunted as Kenshin tightened herself to impossible levels. "KAMI I'm gona blow!"

Both moaned out loud as Naruto let it inside of her, rapidly filling her up as she whispered "That was good."

"Rest a bit while I check the others." Said Naruto as he walked into the kitchen.

In there, his eyes got wide and his dick got really painfully hard as the two legendary girls, the Mistress of Time and The Horus Hound were laying in the table… covered in noodles.

"Dinner time, Na-ru-to." Called Anubust, making suggestive finger movements in the nodles.

"Eat while it's hot!" called Sexebi, her hand open towards him as if to invite him.

Naruto walked slowly towards them, asking "Where the hell did you get that ramen?"

"In your fridge." Answered Anubust.

"That explains that. Forgot I had them." said Naruto as he finally came to the table. "Green and Black… what a great combination. Itadakimasu!"

With that, he started to eat the noodles directly of their bodies, alternating between them, making sure to lick well to get more of the ramen juice and to tease the girls.

Anubust had accompanied him throughout his all trip, saying she knew he was an orphan destined for great things. However, she didn't allow him to even try to capture her until she deemed him ready to try, which was when his quest to find the Mistress of Time so he could get back home started.

The mistress of time herself was a pain to find, because no one knew where she was and because she rarely stayed in one place for long. After finding her, Naruto befriended the small legendary, who told him she would take him home if he helped her in another timeline. It was tough. But he did it, ending up with her too in the harem.

"You know, this house is really small." Complained Sexebi.

"While I find it amusing that it was the Chibi of the group who said it." Started Anubust, getting a raspberry from Sexebi as an answer. "I agree with her."

"Alright alright, geez!" said Naruto. "You are not the first to tell me this. Just so I know, any particular must in the new home?"

"A Baby nursery." Said Anubust right away, only to blush and look away from Naruto.

Naruto looked at Anubust seriously. "Anubust?"

"Fine, I want a child! Granted Sukebe made it impossible for legendaries to have offspring, but what I really want is to adopt a baby that I may call my own." Said Anubust, not daring to look at Naruto.

Naruto stared at her for a little while before a soft smile appeared on his face. "Very well, I promise to you that one that, we will adopt a child for you to spoil."

The legendary looked back, hope filled in her eyes. "Promise?"

"Believe It!" said Naruto, though now in a much calmer faction than when he used to say it.

"Moh, you guys forgot about me again!" pouted the mistress of time.

"Sorry, you are so little, we tend to overlook you." Playfully jabbed Anubust, making Naruto smirk.

"Muah! Why are you so mean?" asked the little goddess.

"Because you are so cute." Said Naruto as he caressed her check. "It is just too fun to tease you." With that, one of his hands teased Sexebi's pussy, rubbing the outer lips, making the legendary bite her lips. "So what about you? What do you want on our new home."

"A forest close by!" said Sexebi. "You know I love plants! I want a forest to call mine!"

"Geez, well we will see tomorrow." Said Naruto. "Right now, though, I want to enjoy dinner."

With that, he forced the tow legendaries together, pussy to pussy, before he started licking the two.

"Mah, that's good!" "Oh!" moaned both girls as they felt his tongue on their nether regions. Naruto got a tricky idea and after licking his two middle fingers he trusted each one in the ass of a different girl, making them moan louder. "Oh fuck!"

"Ain't nothing better than to hear a woman moan from our actions." Said Naruto as he started to lick them to their own orgasms.

He left a few moments later, leaving two very tired but happy legendaries. Whistling his way towards the bathroom, he just knew that Lugiass was not going to be amused. As he opened the bathroom door, he saw just how right he was.

"UZUMAKI NARUTOOOOO!" yelled a very pissed of Lugiass. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Naruto looked and saw what she was referring to…

"…It's a bathtub…" answered Naruto in a deadpan tone. Indeed it was, his old, bathtub. Regular size, though a bit rundown. However, the issue with Lugiass was that for her, it was…

"SEVERAL SIZES TO SMALL!" ranted Lugiass. "NAH AH! I'M NOT LIVING IN THIS HOUSE UNTIL WE GET A BIGGER BATHTUB! THAT THING ISN'T BIG ENOUGH FOR ME EVEN IF I WAS SEXEBI'S SIZE!"

"Now that is bullshit, I took baths in there and I am bigger than her." Answered the uncharacteristically calm blonde.

"WHEN YOU WERE WHAT, 12?" continued Lugiass. "YOU PROBABLY WERE SMALLER THAN HER BACK THEN, YOU WERE A SHRIMP! HOW THE HECK IS THIS BODY…" at this she pointed to herself. "GOING TO FIT IN THERE?"

Naruto chuckled. He couldn't help it with Lugiass. She was one of his last pokegirls and one of the toughest to catch. She had this bratty attitude with him that he couldn't help but laugh about. He made a bet that if he could beat her and tame her, she would give up of her hatred for the other legendary birds. She accepted and the result is obvious by the fact that he has her.

"Fine, my spoiled water goddess, I'll get a bigger bathtub for you." Relented Naruto.

"Promise?" asked Lugiass looking at his eyes directly.

"Hey I was going to get a new house already, so chill girl. In the mean time…" with that he walked to her. "Let's just have some fun."

When he left, Lugiass was a happy puddle of pleasure.

"Last room, Last chick." Joked Naruto as he opened the door to his bedroom.

As he entered, he couldn't help but smile at the girl laying in his bed. Kaede, a short green haired, green eyed Kunoichi wearing a black ninja vest. With the impressive, at least for her race, 5'7 height, and a modest B-cup chest, she was his pride and joy.

"Finally here, shisho. You always leave me for last!" pouted Kaede.

Kaede was Naruto's first pokegirl, a ninjete he picked up on the road. At first he didn't know she was a pokegirl and attempted to teach her his ninja techniques when she said she was a ninja. Surprisingly, it worked to some extent. She could create five shadow clones and use the rasengan, but she could only use them a limited number of times.

Kaede, who up until then had been abandoned and left alone, felt so grateful that Naruto had even taken the time to teach that she started calling him Shisho, which means master or teacher. She became extremely loyal and devoted, almost in a Rock Lee fashion, except she refused to wear orange, claiming she would never be stealthy in those clothes.

"Well then, let's see what you have learned from our last session." Said Naruto with a smile.

Knowing what to do, the kunoichi put her hands in the cross symbol. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" 6 Kaedes now stood before Naruto. "We are ready!"

Naruto then did the same. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Now there stood just 12 Narutos. "So are we!"

The following was an orgy of unprecedented ways, as the Narutos just kept going and going and the Kaedes kept moaning. It was after some very long hours that they finally stopped, the clones dispelling, leaving two very dizzy originals in bed.

"Uou, brain overload!" complained Naruto.

Kaede giggled. "I told you eleven was to much, you never listen to me, Shisho."

"Hey, I am fine, okay, just need to lay down a bit. Besides, you are just as dizzy as I am, so you can't talk."

Kaede giggled. "Hai, Shisho." Then she looked at him softly. "So, when will we start?"

"First I got to get rid of Danzo, that fucker will only be trouble. While I am at it, I want you to spy on Sasuke, make sure he doesn't leave again. I want to finish him myself, though."

"And what if the people turn against us, Shisho?"

"Then we will beat them up. You, me, and the rest of the girls." Said Naruto as he opened his Pokedex and clicked on a link to his pokegirl box.

There could be seen many pokegirls there, ready to answer their master's call.

**Authors notes:**

**Delfim: **It is good to be back everyone. And guess what, I might start uploading again!

**Lust: **This wasn't as good as I had hopped.

**Delfim: **Give me a break, it has been a while since I updated. Anyway I will start updating chapters again, so look out for them. I will not update at the same speed as before, but I promise to update my stories. I will finish what I started.

**Lust: **Good for you.

**Delfim: **Anyway, review please!


End file.
